Forbidden Love
by Albedo66
Summary: Set in modern day Astrid is a recent high school graduate fresh on the heels of her summer vacation, however her father sets her up with a pool project thus canceling the plans she had. Upon accident she finds a frozen female viking in her backyard, one she is drawn to. As the summer progresses Astrid will find herself changing. A Ruffstrid tale, R&R, and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Viking in my backyard

**Authors note: **For those of you about to read, this is not for Hiccstrid supporters. I already shocked readers with my take on Snotstrid and once again I intend to do so again, only this time with Ruffstrid, and mostly I have seen this done in one shots alone. So if you are up for this great, if not and are still curious by all means join for the ride. However to avoid what happened last time please avoid reviewing hoping the writer will change his heart and turn things around in favor of your favorite pairing, or talking about walking away. I just wanted to take this time to get this across, now as far as the story goes it will be set modern day and certain things will transpire to push these two strong willed girls to each other, if you are still here after reading this or having read the premise here comes the title, boom.

FORBIDDEN LOVE

CH.1: Viking in my backyard

Astrid had just graduated high school and had the entire summer to herself. For an 18 year old that was a lot on their plate, from laying around to hitting the beach. Astrid's father however had different plans in mind. Standing in her kitchen with her father she looked over the plans for the backyard. "Dad, are you sure about a pool in the backyard?"

"Astrid why waste money on gas to go to the beach when we could have a pool in our very own backyard? Think about it, say you are hot and want to go for a swim, all you need is your swim suit and boom your all set."

"Dad you can't surf in a pool. Plus you are still spending money having professionals make the pool-."

"Au contraire daughter of mine, for I will be making the pool…myself." His blue eyes shined with excitement and he rolled out a new plan.

"Dad…don't you think it would be better if the professionals handled this? I mean no offense but if something went wrong-."

"Astrid, please a little respect for thy father. I happen to work in construction, and know a little about making a pool from some clients of mine. Think about it…we could make it a father daughter project." He rubbed his hands and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, about that, I sort of had plans this summer…" Astrid eased her father's hand off her shoulder as she walked into the backyard. Of course the person her father was would never let this go, she knew this much so she took a seat in the lawn chair and settled in for the talk.

"Astrid, you and I don't hang as we once did. You go to school then when you come back you are either up in your room gabbing to your friends or out partying. I feel like I'm losing you…" He began to sniff as he had his back to her.

Astrid folded her arms trying to hold out. He had been doing this for years, when it came to family game night or when a movie came on he wanted to watch with her. She loved her father dearly, but, after graduating high school all she had left before school again was summer. She and Hiccup were going to hang out and she had some applications to fill out if she was going to get her dream car before semester began.

"You know, I know I'm not your mother, and I never intend to replace her or her memories, and if she were alive…I know she'd want our family to be as close as when she was around. But you've changed, I get that. I just wanted one last father daughter project before you went off to college-."

"Ugh, fine, I suppose I can put off some of my plans to help you out." Astrid really needed to be stronger, but, this was her father.

"Oh you will…I truly appreciate it. There is a shovel nearby, you can begin today." He turned around and headed back into the house.

"Wait…what?" Astrid rose up and saw the screen door close behind him. Placing her hands on her hips she felt like she had been duped…by her father…again. Heaving a frustrated sigh she walked over to the shovel and picked it up.

Today she wore her red shirt over a skirt with leggings underneath. Her blond bangs hung before her left most portion of her face and her eyes were much similar to her father. She had a slender build to her, much like a cheerleader. To many she seemed scary with her friendly punches and competitive nature, still to those who knew her that was just her way of showing she was considerate and caring.

Her next door neighbor was Hiccup, a kind boy who she knew most of her life. When they had first met he was shy and insecure, now he had come into his own and was her best friend. Picking up her shovel she saw him poke his head over the fence, his green eyes peering at her from the overgrown brown hair atop his head.

"Hey Astrid…digging for gold again huh?" Hiccup wore a crooked grin as he saw her push the shovel into the dirt.

Astrid laughed lightly remembering their days of playing pirates. "Nope, no treasure today…but in the future a pool perhaps."

"I see your father duped you again, man that guy is a genius. My father just stands there until the message sinks through, if that is not enough he picks me up and takes me to the problem. Today it is cleaning up the dog's mess." Heaving a sigh he picked up some dog stuff and placed it in a bag.

"So, your dog Toothless is really making a mess of things huh?" Astrid quipped. Throwing the dirt aside she could feel the summer heat already pushing down on her.

"He chewed my dad's favorite slippers then drank from the toilet…left quite a mess after he threw up. The pup has so much energy my dad keeps saying, 'Hiccup…if that pup of yours goes in the house one more time…consider finding him a new home', and to my father's good word…I believe it."

"I'd rather be picking up dog stuff then digging up our backyard…and no I was not being serious. My dad feels like we're drifting apart…" She scooped out more dirt and began taking out her frustration on the dirt.

"Well…are you?" Hiccup asked holding his nose as he found more dog stuff.

"No, I mean sort of, it is complicated. I miss mom, but, I have my dad so I shouldn't be complaining. And yet…mom allowed me to have some privacy, my dad feels he should be in every aspect of my life…even stuff that rightly does not concern him. He drives me mad sometimes…"

"He is just being a father…don't hold it against him," Hiccup advised as he nearly barfed finding the next mess left behind.

"Oh yeah, well, when your father wants you to read from your diary or your father wants to go with you when you try on a bra…then you come saying that to me." She shook her head and as she brought the shovel down she tilted her head to the side.

"If I ever go trying on a bra…you have my permission to send me to the loony bin." Hiccup laughed then after a bit didn't hear a quip or retort. "Astrid…you there?"

"Huh…yeah…I mean…I think I found something." Astrid began to dig further down and saw an ice cube, or at least the top of it. Her curiosity began eating her up and as she dug further down she was beginning to see someone inside.

"Hold on…I'll be right there." Hiccup took the bag to the trash and went around to the gate. Opening it up he walked over and took a few steps back. "Whoa…do you know what that is?"

Astrid couldn't find the words to say it, nor the courage to. Stumbling back she couldn't take her eyes off what was inside. Inside her backyard was a frozen Viking, not just any frozen Viking…but a beautiful one at that. Long golden blond hair done up in two ponytails and soft lips. She seemed about to hunt something when she was frozen, and those eyes…they just held certain ferocity and yet a tenacity to hold a person spellbound.

"Earth to Astrid…this is huge! Think of the fame and money you can get for a find like this. Your dad won't ever have to work a day in his life again, this project could be shared between you two to where you never have to do another pool project again." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Y-Yeah…fame and all," Astrid walked over and placed her hand on the slab of ice, her face inches from it. "Who are you?"

**Authors note: **Astrid has found a fine in her backyard, quite a turn out for a slow summer beginning. However the female Viking in her backyard holds a certain interest to Astrid, one that will awaken her to things she never thought she'd feel before. How will she keep this from her father? Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 The name is Ruffnut

**Authors note: **First and foremost to the guest who reviewed there might be, we'll see where it goes. Long as it is within the rating and all. Second in this chapter things further become complicated in Astrid's life with the arrival of Ruffnut; again the premise of the story and my author's note should be taken into consideration and please try and keep the Hiccstrid thing to a down level, just a whisper even. I know it is the number one pairing, believe me, so if we can I hope we can leave that behind. Thank you.

CH.2: The name is Ruffnut

"How do we get her out?' Hiccup asked. Staring at the girl he could see she held certain fearlessness even till the very end.

"Well…the sun should do most of the work. The only problem is what to do about my dad. If he sees this he will freak…and then he will probably haul it off to some museum." Astrid said this with distaste, as it was hard to picture something so…magnificent for others to poke at or make fun of.

"Isn't the whole point to become rich and famous? C'mon Astrid, we don't even know if she is alive in there or not." Hiccup wouldn't want to be around when she thawed, however she smelled then might've carried over.

"There is more to it than that Hiccup…much much more. She has a history, a past; she probably even has a soul. She is a link to what we were…before we primatized." Astrid felt something here…she just couldn't place it yet.

"I don't even think that is a word, second…are you feeling alright?" Hiccup had known Astrid for a long time and he had never seen her so…focused.

"Hmm, oh yeah…peachy. Um…could you get some of my father's digging tools out of the garage…please and thank you." Astrid didn't leave and after a few minutes waiting she saw Hiccup trudging over with an arm full of shovels, pickaxes, and a magnifying glass.

"After all that digging…and you still intend to dig more?' Hiccup's incredulous voice rang out and saw her stare at him like he was heat crazed.

"The sun will take a long time to thaw her out…I think it is time we speed up the process, don't you?' Astrid held the pickaxe and slammed it into the ice. It made a tiny chink…but it was just a start.

"You know, when I woke up today, I didn't exactly picture myself freeing a Viking woman. How do you know she just won't kill us when she is released…assuming she is alive-?"

"Stop saying that, she is alive, don't you remember science class? If something is encased in ice everything it was and is from its finger prints to its chemical make-up will still be intact. Judging by how solid the ice is…I would say she has been in this for two hundred or so years…though that is just a wild speculative guess on my end."

"I normally pay attention in class, are you sure our teacher said that?' Hiccup held the magnifying glass letting the sun do most of the work.

"Actually it was a guest speaker, but most of the material was already in our books. Man, if it gets any hotter we'll be the ones melting." Astrid had already done some considerable damage…but the hunk of ice before them still had a few meters to go before any limb could be free.

"So, uh, Astrid…does this do anything to our plans?' Hiccup asked. He had been looking forward to summer for so long and the fact the two would share some quality time together for once.

"Huh…oh yeah no it shouldn't…what do you think she was like?" Astrid traced a circle on the ice, or at least she thought she had.

Hiccup looked at her curiously wondering if she was suffering a heat stroke. Of course as he looked down at the thing she drew he felt his eyes widen. "Uh, Astrid…is there something you want to tell me, no judgment, just…what is that?"

"It is a circle…why?" Astrid looked then to see instead of a circle it was a heart. "Whoa…I did not see that coming, did I do that?"

"I don't think I did…she isn't even my type, I prefer my girls warm blooded and alive." Hiccup let up on the magnifying glass and saw the sun was finally making a dent as their feet were swimming in water.

"She is alive Hiccup! Look at her…she doesn't even look remotely dead. I wonder how she will deal with the societal changes that differ from her own, being a Viking and all it could be traumatizing."

"Do you even listen to yourself talk? Astrid the Viking weren't known as friendly people, they stole and pillage, let us not forget they conquered lands in a fiery blaze of killings. I would stand clear when she breaks free." Hiccup climbed out of the hole and brushed his legs off.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world,' Astrid said more to herself. Lately she had felt like she was going through some change of her own, something that puzzled her. Instead of looking to the guys in films she looked to the female, then there was the fact she lost interest in Football, well mostly so she could focus on the cheerleaders. Now here she was fixated on this person she knew nothing about.

"Looks like she is ready to come on out…brace for impact!" Hiccup yelled. The icy chunk of Viking left over suddenly began pooling out and landing right on top of Astrid. "I can't look…Astrid if you're alive…yell."

Astrid was thrown onto her back as she saw life return to the figure inside. The spear clutched in her hand was brought to point with her neck and her legs straddled her as she peered at her with fierce eyes. The position was…quite stirring to her, confusing her even more as she didn't know what to do.

"You…enemy…I must kill!" She said; her English slightly broken and water running down her body clothed in Viking attire.

"I am not enemy…am friend." Astrid swallowed hard trying to keep everything under control.

"Why are you talking like that?" The Viking female pulled her weapon up and looked at her in puzzlement.

"Oh, sorry, it was just…never mind. I'm Astrid by the way, and you are?" She held out a hand and the Viking eased off her as she held out a hand to her.

"I'm Ruffnut, now get off your butt you look pathetic." Helping her to her feet she leaned in close and sniffed her. "You smell funny…I like it." She smiled.

"Uh…thanks, anyway welcome to my time. I imagine you have a lot of questions…which I am more than happy to answer-."

"Where do I kill for my meal? I am starving…heh…Tuffnut thought I couldn't stand in the water that long, boy was he wrong." She climbed easily out of the hole and aimed the spear at the boy. "You, you're kind of scrawny for a male, do you want to mate?"

Astrid face palmed herself and hurried up after her. Stepping between a rather dominant Ruffnut and a scared about to faint Hiccup she placed her hand out, not noticing where she had placed it. "Ok, it is probably best I lay down some ground rules. First is one does not ask to mate, or for that matter steal a person to have as their own, you get arrested for that here."

"Your hand is on my boob," Ruffnut noted as she looked down.

"Huh…oh sorry," Astrid blushed madly and felt like she was getting off on the wrong foot. Her mind was all confuddled, if that even was a word.

"Eh, I didn't mind, just letting you know is all. So, mating is off the table, I assume he is yours then?" She asked looking around the yard.

"What…no…I mean its Hiccup; we've known each other since we were young. Tell her…Hiccup?" Astrid turned to see Hiccup walking out the gate. "Don't move…or…kill anything."

Hiccup dragged his feet and as he opened the gate to his house he heard footsteps behind him. "I know what you are going to say, and while it wasn't intended to be harmful…truth of the matter it was."

"Hiccup…what is going on? You've been acting weird the whole Senior year, even before that you were always-."

"Acting like I had a crush on my best friend but she never noticed, yeah spot on." Hiccup walked over to the back step and sat down.

"Oh Hiccup…I'm sorry, it is just, I had so much on my plate. Not to mention I've been going through my own stuff of late-."

Hiccup wore a sad smile but also realized he could never be that mad at her. Regardless how he felt or where their lives took them…she was a special part of his existence; and he would always treasure that. "I've noticed, care letting me in?"

Ruffnut wondered over and held a bird in her hand. "You do not need to worry about procurement of a meal for me, I have done so myself."

Astrid sighed and walked over taking the bird from her. "Another rule, do not kill anything here, that could also lead to you being arrested. Poor birdie…we should probably bury it-."

Astrid saw the bird start up and looking around it began to fly off. "I only knocked it out, I figured we could eat it together, you my new friends."

"I will let you in soon as I know what it is I am going through," she smiled over at Ruffnut and while the girl was a tad crazy, she couldn't shake this feeling she had inside. Something told her this summer would be anything but slow.


	3. Chapter 3 Out of the closet

CH.3: Out of the closet

With the summer heat beating down on the trio they decided to head into town for some ice cream. Of course before they could even do that Ruffnut needed a little…help in, well, everything. Astrid led her inside the house and seeing her father seated in front of the television with the fan on full blast she led them up the stairs. It was important they get this done soon rather than later…and lucky for them the ice would be fully melted time anyone realized what was there.

"Ok Ruffnut, in order to fit in you will need a makeover." Astrid opened her room and stepped in feeling the heat.

"Wow…this is even bigger than my own room." Ruffnut walked around and as she took it all in.

"You had a room?' Hiccup noted as he went to take a seat on the bed.

"Yeah…even had a home too, don't think I will ever see it again. Of course things were getting awkward, I mean for most of the time it was just me and my brother…and we shared everything. Kind of hard being a girl in that situation." She laughed and took a seat in the chair.

"Vikings Hiccup…remember?" Astrid shook her head as she rummaged through her closet. Hiccup still thought she was a prehistoric cave girl, though she didn't feel the need to rub it in his face any more than she did. As a friend that is what they did, sometimes it got quite competitive.

"I don't know, much of her behavioral traits stem from cave people. Remember she carries a spear, Vikings are more swords and axes." Hiccup said not wanting to lose this argument.

"Vikings handle lots of sharp weapons, at the time I was going to use the spear to hunt for fish." Ruffnut added to the conversation, her butt bouncing on the spring covered mattress with amusement.

"We need to have you blend in Ruffnut, so, I think it is time for a haircut." Astrid moved over to her and suddenly felt the tip of the spear aimed at her throat.

"Touch the hair and you die." She kept her gaze level with her without even leaving the bed, her grip tight and focused.

"Ok…no haircut then," Astrid watched her closely waiting for the spear to drop…but it was only after a few minutes of waiting Ruffnut lowered it. "Did you treat all of your friends like this back where you came from?"

Ruffnut shrugged as she set the spear back on the bed, her body language given suggested there wasn't much to contribute to the conversation. It was in her past now, way in her past, and talking about it wouldn't do her any good. If she did have friends, well, they were probably long since dead, which kind of sucked seeing how she and Tuffnut had a bet on who would die first, and she betted it was her.

"I'm sorry…that was insensitive of me. Alright, since your hair is out of the question, how about instead we do something to update your wardrobe? You live in the 21st Century now…and that means wearing fresh clothes everyday…instead of the same clothes…every day."

"Hey I changed…most of the time," Ruffnut sniffed under her arm pit and laughed. "Wow…I forgot the last time I took a bath, no wait…I was in the water when I froze."

"Permission to be disgusted?" Hiccup held his hand before his mouth as he tried to keep his breakfast in.

"Oh are you going to spew chunks…go right ahead little man." She smirked as a glint of excitement shined in her eyes. "Tuffnut and I used to see who could throw up the longest, I still hold the record, wow, he never got a chance to beat it…I rule."

"You and Tuffnut sounded like you were real close," Astrid noted as she held out a blouse then decided to put it back.

"The world viewed us as nuisances, can't blame them, we were a little out of control with little parental guidance. It was us against the world, every day was a new venture to outdo the other and keep things lively, entertaining from the dull. He was sort of my best friend…I mean…no guy ever really took notice of me, they were always focused on this other girl…you remind me of her."

"Wouldn't it be something if she had been a relative of yours Astrid or another you? A Multiverse, how awesome would that be…hey…do you think we got together during that time?"

Astrid shrugged as she inspected a skirt, her mind too focused to contribute. Hearing footsteps she looked over and saw Ruffnut's face close to hers, a blush appearing on her cheeks causing her to fall into the closet. "Hey…no sneaking up on me…"

"Sorry…just seeing how long this is going to take. By the way…how long do you plan on being in the closet anyway?" Ruffnut asked looking down at her.

"I am not in the closet!" Astrid shot her a look and then noticed Hiccup looking her way. Realizing where she was she picked herself up and brushed herself off. "Ok, well, maybe I am in the closet…moving on."

Hiccup sat there and began to wonder about his friend. She had been flustered about the closet comment, was that code for what he thought it meant? Should he feel insecure about this? Maybe he was playing this too close…a little distance might give him a clearer picture.

"Ruffnut I will need you to take off your clothes…it will help me know what I am dealing with." Astrid stood there and realized her mistake before it even happened. "No wait-."

"You're the boss," Ruffnut shrugged and removed her shirt right in front of her.

Hiccup gawked as he saw Ruffnut's bare back just across the room. "Wow…so…so many words…can't think straight…"

"Hiccup I think it is time you leave…now." Astrid saw him nod his head and bumped into the wall. After adjusting he left and Astrid stood there shaking her head. Of course she still had this to deal with and her eyes couldn't leave her, well, her fruit out in the open.

"Why are you staring…is one of my boobs off center? I hurt one of my boobs when I fell, tell me does this feel right?" She reached forward and placed Astrid's hand on her chest.

"Ahhh…what are you doing…stop this!" Astrid felt panic rise in her chest and as she struggled to free her hand she felt the two falling to the ground. Lying on top of her she felt her hand smush into her boob. Her cheeks flushed and Ruffnut didn't seem to mind.

"It feels great doesn't it? I kind of wish a guy was holding it, but, your touch isn't that bad really." She wore a smile and felt her heart racing. "Huh…this is new…"

"Could this day get any worse?" Astrid then looked over and saw her father standing in the doorway, his eyes wide in shock and the tray he carried fell effortlessly out of his hands. "Ok, chalk this up to major therapy and I'll have two aspirins to top."

**Authors note: **Looks like Astrid has fallen onto some big trouble and with her father to boot in the wake of it. Astrid has been insecure in her own skin for a while, in the next chapter will she finally take the plunge or will she continue to be in the closet?


	4. Chapter 4 Out of the closet pt 2

**Authors note: **This chapter adds some drama to the fire and deals with some serious issues, ramifications of the ending of the last chapter. However it also has some heat to it as well, just letting you know.

CH.4: Out of the closet pt 2

Astrid's dad stood there stern fast in his expression, his face gaping at what he saw below him. "What the hell Astrid?"

"Look dad it isn't what it looks like-." Astrid got up but found her father quick on silencing her.

"Isn't what it looks like, wow, do you honestly expect me to think this is just something you and your friend decided to do, or that you happened to fall into it? I knew you were being distant…I just didn't know you'd be want to hurt me this badly." He shook his head as he descended the stairs.

"Wow…that is your dad?" Ruffnut pulled her leg up into a sitting position and saw the color drain from her face. "Whoa…you need to breathe-."

"I can't deal with you right now…I got some major damage repair to do. What is going on with me?" She ran her hand through her hair and took a seat on the bed.

Ruffnut walked over to the closet and pulled a punk shirt on with a plunging neckline. It came to about her midrift and she smirked into the mirror. "How did my boob feel by the way?"

"It felt soft, malleable, a nice fit for my-." Astrid stopped suddenly feeling cold sweat pour over her. Lowering her head she held her face shaking it, trying to get whatever it was out of her.

"Girl…you like girls," Ruffnut turned around and wore a soft smile, her hands on her hips as she looked over the hot mess who had saved her. "Think about it, you blush when you are near me and you check me out any chance you get. Plus…you got a nice looking boy who loves you, but, instead of walking down an aisle and popping out babies you want…me."

Astrid lifted her head and sniffed. "No, no this is not happening…I mean yeah I've been experiencing…things…but that doesn't mean I like girls, right? This could be just a rebellion thing, yeah, maybe I am rebelling against my father or not wanting to grow up-."

Ruffnut was letting this all sink in as she leaned against the closet door. Images came into her head of attending Viking parties and always feeling isolated, feeling different. Guys did not notice her…and she didn't mind Astrid feeling her up. Turning her head she could see herself in the closet, holding herself and crying as no one had shown to her birthday, during teen gatherings she was left standing in a corner just waiting for a guy to ask her to dance or take a crummy moonlit walk.

Astrid had rambled off and only then noticed as Ruffnut approached her. She looked at her in her shirt and felt her heart race. Ruffnut took a seat beside her and as she placed her hands on her face she felt her eyes widen. There was no time to think, no time to act, in that one heart beat their lips connected. She tried pushing her off but Ruffnut was way stronger than her. It happened slowly but she found herself liking the feel of her lips on hers, the way she craved her attention.

Ruffnut was fine with talking, but, actions spoke louder than words. Both she and Astrid were in the closet and it was time for them to step out. Leaning into her she slid her tongue into her mouth as their saliva crashed. Pushing Astrid onto her back she lay on top of her leading her hands down her body, a smile on her face. The world just seemed to stop as she lay there on top of her, her knee sliding up between her legs.

Astrid moaned as their tongues collided, the sliver of pleasure that ran down her spine was exciting. The feeling of her knee against her crotch was foreign to her…but building up pressure from within. It was then almost out of instinct that she turned the girl over so she was on top now. "Wow…didn't expect that to be so…hot. My skin is flushed and…my mouth has your saliva in it-."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Ruffnut laughed as she rubbed her hips and eyed her through her lashes. "So…I think it is time you had a talk with dear old pops down stairs. I'll be waiting when you return."

Astrid climbed off her and yipped as she felt Ruffnut's rough hands on her butt. Fighting off the blush about to appear she calmed herself down as each step down the stairs brought the talk she had to avoid brought into the precedent. When she did finally hit the bottom stair she saw her father seated at the family table, a box of photos laid out before him.

"This one was taken at the beach when you were only four; you were so innocent and wanted my help building a big sand castle. This one over here was at your first day in Kindergarten, I remember your face as I drove away…so nervous and afraid, that same day I got a call saying you had messed up someone's art project…however I knew this was just you reaching out to me. Where did I go wrong-?"

"Dad you didn't do anything wrong…I just grew up," Astrid took a seat looking over at him. She could see he had been doing a lot of thinking because he had that look about him. This was the same look when he laid down the law after she broke curfew, or when she had dented the car on account of talking on the phone.

"Does growing up mean you stop talking to me? You know I will listen Astrid, which is what a father's job is, to listen and to protect. I can't protect you if you don't talk to me-."

"Dad…this isn't a bad thing," Astrid tried explaining, her hands splayed out like talking to a class, "I've been going through some changes…it didn't make a lot of sense till…you know…"

Rubbing his eyes he placed his head in his hands. "Yeah…I'm trying to forget that ever happened. Astrid, the lord does not smile upon what you did…now I can let this offense slide this once, but, you have to stop seeing that girl. I raised you to be proper, to be-."

"What…go ahead and say it…lay it all on the table as I know you will!" Astrid went to church just as much as the next person did; however, it didn't mean she was supposed to have her entire life mapped out for her. Find a guy, get married, have kids, provide and keep on the straight and narrow.

"Astrid, I do not wish to fight, I only have your best interests at heart. If word got out about this…lord help us. If we keep this contained, if you go back to being you…maybe we can salvage this-."

"This is me dad…Astrid, your little girl. I know I have been distant, and I owe much apologies to that affront, however I will not apologize for discovering this new part of me, a part of me that for quite some time has been in the closet…but no longer. I like girls dad…and you can't force me to like boys or follow a path that is truly outdated-."

"Take that back!" He thundered his blue eyes intense as he stared across at his daughter, or at least the abomination that had taken over. What happened to his innocent daughter, the one who spoke of boys and of football?

"I love you dad…but this is my life now, and after summer ends…I'll be away at college. I don't want us to part ways like this, it isn't worth it." Astrid reached across the table but saw him pull away his hand, his body rigid in his seat.

"I want you out of this house…soon as you can. If you will not denounce what you have done, to be rid of that girl, this is no longer your home. It is a forbidden love, and your mother would not want this anymore than I do. You just think about your next actions…cause there is no going back after you leave this table."

Astrid felt her hear thud heavily at this. Her eyes were welling in hurt as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. There was no talking to him, his mind seemed made up. Shoving her chair back she met her father's eyes, the hope shining in them hoping and wanting for her to go back into that closet like this whole thing never happened. Looking over at the stairs she saw Ruffnut there, her smile small but encouraging. For having just met her…she had changed her life.

"I will go pack my bags then. I am going to stay at Aunt Lydia's till college starts then move into the dorms, if you see Hiccup before I call him let him know where I will be." Heading to the stairs she slid her hand into Ruffnut's and did not look back. Forbidden or not…she knew where to stand.

**Authors note: **Wow, can anyone say intense? Astrid has put her newfound feelings for girls into the open and has been kicked out by her father. She hasn't really been having a lot of luck with summer, and now in the next chapter Hiccup finds out about Astrid and Ruffnut. Hope to see you there.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship tested

CH.5: Friendship tested

Aunt Lydia was a female in her early thirties with cotton candy hair and a personality that was excited and tended to stir trouble in the community. She was one to fight for most causes and this sort of alienated herself from her family, including her very religious brother. She was more than eager to have her niece live with her, seeing how she always did like Astrid and what she stood for. Now that she knew she had officially came out of the closet she knew what to fight for now.

"Equality among gays and straights, I love it! I will get started on working on the banners and cards soon as I can. By the way, um, is pink too strong?" She moved about the kitchen talking to herself, her mind working through many scenarios.

"This is your aunt?" Ruffnut noted from her seat on the couch. "I like her, she has such a strong personality and she doesn't give a hoot about what other people think of her."

"I wouldn't call her the best role model." Astrid joined her on the couch and looked at her hands. "Growing up I heard such bad stuff about her, like how she had divorced because her beliefs and my uncles did not match or how she stripped in the city council to make a point about the female body, an eye turner that one. She has no filter and it has cost her several jobs over the years, including her job as a lawyer."

"She did take you in," Ruffnut reminded her, taking her hand in hers. She couldn't stand when they weren't holding hands; something about it brought her solace, peace.

"Yeah…I guess I shouldn't really complain considering the worse-case scenario. I think this will really give me a chance to know my Aunt…get her side on certain things growing up." Squeezing her hand she rested her head on her shoulder. She had such strong shoulders.

"What about Hiccup? You are going to talk to him about us right?" Ruffnut brought their hands up as she placed a soft kiss on them.

"Oh, you are so sweet," Astrid smiled at the sweet gesture. She was right though, it wasn't fair keeping Hiccup in the dark. "Aunt Lydia, I am heading out for a bit."

Poking her head in she smiled. "Alright, don't be too late, we have to talk about the movement. Your girlfriend is more then free to participate as it involves her too."

Astrid nodded her head and led the way out. With the door closed she took a breath. "So, ready to make this official?"

"Does a dragon have bad breath?" Ruffnut grinned.

"I guess…come on." Astrid had no real idea and wondered if Ruffnut was making a joke. Did dragons even exist during her time?

Hiccup sat on his bed with Toothless as he replayed in his head what had happened. Ruffnut had taken off her shirt and he was sent from Astrid's room. He had been so close to seeing his first real breasts, of course he would've preferred it if it were Astrid.

"Woof!" Toothless wagged his tail as he looked out the window, his green eyes peering below at two blondes.

"Oh look it is Astrid…and she brought her along." Hiccup didn't mind Ruffnut, but, ever since she came Astrid had been acting…different. He had a sneaking suspicion her timely arrival got in the way of what could've been between him and Astrid. So, yeah he had a strong dislike for the Viking.

"Hiccup…you got company! It is two lovely ladies, behave yourself." Stoik called up to his son. He looked at the two girls and while he knew Astrid, the other he had no inkling of a clue who she was. "I'm sorry…do I know you?"

"This is…Rebecca; she goes to the same school that Hiccup and I attend." Astrid of course had a classmate named Rebecca, though she was miniscule in school status so often passed by without anyone knowing she was around. It was kind of sad…but that was the way school cliques worked.

"I see…well you know where my son is. Seems all he can talk about is you, you two aren't dating secretly are you?" Stoik teased.

"No, we're just good friends is all." She shouldn't have been so quick to say that, but luckily for her Stoik was already moving off.

"Wow, lying is as easy as it was in my time. Let me try next." Ruffnut traversed the stairs and as she kicked the door aside she heard it protest in its hinges. "Hey Hiccup…I like your room."

Hiccup nearly started as he saw his door kicked open. Of course the Viking girl had done that, he knew Astrid's secret knock, they had developed it when they were kids. Ruffnut was no Astrid and the sooner she was the gone the better off they would all be. "Thanks Ruffnut…I think."

Astrid shook her head joining Ruffnut and cast a small smile at Hiccup. "This isn't a bad time is it? Oh hey Toothless…how you doing bud?" Astrid dropped down and picked up the young dog and spun him around.

"Nope, I am all free, thankfully. My father is actually wanting me to take a summer job, I mean, yeah I know it builds character and does well and all on a resume…but he just doesn't understand everything changes when you go to College." He sighed.

"No kidding, well, first news is…I don't live with my father anymore." She let this sink in as she set Toothless down and patted his head.

"Whoa…that is huge news, and by huge I mean shocking. What happened between you two?" Hiccup looked over at her and felt like he had been kept out of the loop. Did Ruffnut know before him?

"Well…here is the second news then. First though, how long have we known each other?" Astrid was bracing herself for letting her best friend in on a secret she had just learned herself. It would test their friendship and the integrity of it, wherever it may stand right now. Ever since finding out about him and his crush on her, well, it kind of made things awkward.

"We've known each other since we were in diapers," Hiccup smiled fondly, his mind going back to when they first learned how to walk to when they had a secret language of their own to which their parents did not know what they were talking about.

"Good…so whatever happens next we will have that to fall back on, our baby memories of early bonding to our teen years on the brink of our twenties. Just know I am that same baby you knew, the friend who had your back when you were bullied to your date when you were stood up."

"Astrid, um, no offense but could you get on with it already?" He enjoyed hearing her speak just as much as a person enjoyed attending a city council and voting, but, he kind of felt like he was teetering on the edge of something huge.

"I'm gay Hiccup, well, technically lesbian, but you get my point." Astrid saw his jaw drop and his eyes enlarge, his hands were running through his hair in a fraught manner.

"What…I mean how…is this her idea? Did Ruffnut here turn you? I swear if she is manipulating you in any way, probably holding you hostage to how you really feel…I will-."

"You will what?' Ruffnut allowed a slight growl to escape her throat and took two long steps to him, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"I-I will alert the authorities…no better yet alert some archeological team." Hiccup felt small before her…but he loved Astrid too much to allow her to be changed.

"Hiccup…this has nothing to do with her, well partly yes, but most of it was my own decision. I've been changing Hiccup, going through things I didn't even know of till Ruffnut here filled me in. I've been in denial Hiccup, fighting the fact I like girls more then guys. That is why my father kicked me out…he could not accept me, thought I had turned into a different person. I need you to understand this, to see I am still the same girl next door-."

"That is just it Astrid…you aren't the girl next door anymore…you are just a girl." Hiccup felt his world crumbling all around him and luckily the bed was behind him to catch him as he fell. "I love you Astrid, I can't have you liking girls, it is against everything we were raised to believe."

Astrid could not believe this, not him too. She clutched her chest feeling like all her relationships were falling out right from under her; first it was her father, stubborn in his beliefs, then there was Hiccup…obsessed with who she was, not who she was now. "Hiccup…I am your best friend, it can't end like this."

Hiccup didn't look at her, how could he after all this? "Astrid, this is all wrong and you know it, I mean look at her, she is a Viking…not part of our world. Some things are meant to be…this is just not one of them. You have a choice to make-."

"No, no Hiccup…don't make me choose!" Astrid implored, her voice choked and tears running down her face steadily, her hands reaching out to him. Next to her she could see Ruffnut caught in the middle, but she said nothing to sway her decision any.

"Are you ready to put our friendship aside…for some lesbian fling? I get it; you want to experiment, I mean most people aren't sure who they are even in college, still enough is enough. You got your feel of it out of your system…now you can go back to being you, the old you. Dump her off where you found her…or better yet take her to the museum…where her kind is."

"Astrid…what is he talking about?' Ruffnut turned as she saw Astrid, saw the way she was looking away.

"What…she didn't tell you?" Hiccup laughed as he rose off the bed and advanced towards the Viking, feeling himself stronger. "The museum is like a trip to the past, there are cavemen there and yes even Vikings. Maybe Tuffnut will be there…you won't know lest you go."

"Astrid…I need to go to the museum…I need to find out for myself." Ruffnut headed for the stairs then.

"Come on Astrid…lets go to the museum." Hiccup walked past her but saw the look she gave him. It was not a pleasant one and he felt guilt ridden.

Astrid said nothing as she followed Ruffnut, dreading what was to come and her decision pending on where she stood. Did she stand with Ruffnut, the girl she had fallen for? Did she stand with her best friend who she had history with? It was all coming to a head…and she feared what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6 Blast from the past

**Authors note: **Last chapter brought about a lot of turmoil and Hiccup has only set things in motion that could tear him and Astrid apart for good. Ruffnut is about to find out something that will shatter her world apart and possibly lead her away from Astrid. Any way you look at it…there be trouble ahead.

CH.6: Blast from the past

Astrid drove her Aunt Lydia's car as they made their way through town. The wind blew in her short hair as she tried to keep them from crashing. Ruffnut sat next to her enjoying the rush of the wind and the way people appeared slower then them. Hiccup sat in the back completely quiet, though it was clearly showing on his face the things set in motion weren't his ideal choice of handling things.

"There is the museum," Astrid said quietly as she found a parking spot. Putting the red convertible in park she listened as the engine died down and her hands stayed on the steering wheel. She did not want this to happen, not when her friendship was strained already, to lose Ruffnut as well would rip her apart.

"My past is in there…I have to see it." Ruffnut struggled with the strap confining her and only as Astrid helped her did she look at her. "You are afraid of what I will find in there…aren't you?"

"No, no don't be silly. Come on let us go…time is awasting." Astrid took the key out and opened her door. "I am afraid what this will do to us," she said softly closing the door.

Hiccup walked beside her as Ruffnut let the way. Heaving a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck. "Astrid, look, about what happened-."

"You are to blame for all this Hiccup…don't think I haven't forgotten. You want a decision made, well, you'll have it soon enough. Right now let us just get this over with…I don't want it dragged out anymore then it already has." Astrid cast him an icy stare before seeing the museum towering overhead.

"Man this place is huge…if we had this back where I came from, well, we could fit the entire population and then some." Ruffnut was all smiles and cast Astrid one before skipping in.

"We should take the tour…get cultured and all." Astrid said. She only wanted to prolong the inevitable, enjoy her company before it all came to an end.

"Mommy I want to see the Vikings!" A little boy told his mom as he held onto her hand pleadingly.

"Alright, I think it is over here." The mom said looking at the map she held. Moving along she didn't know she had picked up some wondering teens behind her.

"I can't believe it…actual Vikings…I wonder if they are as alive as I am." Ruffnut was anxious to see, her chest pushing out against her ribs and her hair bouncing about.

"Ruffnut…" Astrid's voice was half pleading and half groan. The Viking display was one of the biggest displays in the museum…and also one that cost the city a pretty penny for its accuracy.

"C'mon Astrid…they say the truth shall set you free." Hiccup still felt guilt over this, and yet, if this could open her eyes to how unnecessary all of this was…maybe he'd have his friend back. He couldn't begin to say how jealous he was of Ruffnut and how she had Astrid wrapped around her finger.

"Do you even realize what this will do to her? She already feels alone…who knows what this will do to her! You have set about a chain reaction that will destroy her!" Astrid clutched his collar as he shoved him against the wall.

"Whoa…easy there Astrid…not in front of everyone." He gestured at the people watching them.

"When this is all over…we're through Hiccup!" Astrid set off after Ruffnut and found her at the Viking display already. Her heart leapt into her throat and she raced over. "Ruffnut…it isn't-."

"Why are they behind this barrier? They need to be free…I'll get them out." She looked around and finding a barrel of some kind she threw it threw the glass shattering it and setting off alarms in the building.

"Now your Viking girl has done it," Hiccup mused, "I imagine jail won't look good on your application to college now will it?"

Astrid shot him a look as she climbed in after Ruffnut. Her eyes found her standing next to a Viking who had blond hair and a rather open mouthed expression. "Ruffnut…before you do anything more rash-."

"Hey Tuffnut…what is with the stupid expression? C'mon lets get you out of here and next to some heat, or better yet my lady friend can poke you awake." Ruffnut grabbed his hand and raised a brow.

"Go ahead Astrid…tell her the truth." Hiccup could hear the people murmuring and knew the cops would be here soon. His father would throw a fit if he was arrested…and yet…they were his ride home.

"Astrid…why does Tuffnut's hand feel so…weak? I don't feel a pulse, I don't feel him slapping my hand away. Astrid what is going on?" She implored as tears stung her eyes.

"Ruffnut…none of them are real. They are just displays for the museum, a look into the past…they can't move or respond to you. I never meant-."

"Freeze…step away from the displays!" Cops showed up then as they reached for their weapons. Of course being teens they had to be extra cautious. None of them seemed armed so at least their guns would not be in use, especially given the crowd of innocents.

"How can this be? Are you telling me…they are all dead? How is that not real?" She felt her tears pouring more now and she saw the cops. They were weird clothing and they had weapons. Looking around she pulled the spear from Tuffnut's hand.

"One of the suspects is armed," the cop noted, "should we use force?"

"Let us try talking to her," the other said. Walking forward he held up a hand; his other was situated at his holster. He had never shot a teen; he wasn't hoping to begin now.

"Ruffnut…they were never alive to begin with-."

"Then what about me…am I even alive? Why did you have to break me out of that ice…so I could be your Viking toy to use to your sick desires? I am the only one of my kind left…there is nowhere for me to go back to…I am all alone!" She threw the spear then and watched it sail past the cop.

"I've seen enough…she tried to use hostile force against police officers…she is going down." The cop went to draw his side arm but noticed the girl leaping at him before he could pull his weapon out. She was incredibly strong and knocked him off his feet.

"No weapons…not now. I need to get out of here…where is the nearest cliff?" If she had been frozen in ice, maybe if she were in water she'd be frozen again. Of course only this time if someone broke her out…she'd be like the Vikings here, unmoving and unfeeling.

"Uh…just head out the door and keep going straight." The cop felt stupid saying that aloud realizing she was probably suicidal.

"Thanks." Ruffnut patted his head then bolted for the door. She could not be in this world without her brother. All of her people were gone and it was a lonely place for one female Viking. Of course she knew this meant leaving Astrid…and it tore her up inside, yet she had lied to her about this place, how could she trust her now?

"Murray we have to call this in…if she gets to that cliff…it'll end badly." The officer called to his buddy as he got to his feet.

"Astrid…let her go…this is what she wants-."

Astrid threw a punch at Hiccup, though instead of in the arm it was in the gut. Her blue eyes shined with the sadness and inner turmoil swirling about her. "How would you know what she wants? You never took the time to get to know her…now…" She shook her head as she hurried after her. Making it to her car she saw cop cars already making their way there. Hopping into her car she started it up and hoped she wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7 Peak of time

**Authors note: **Sorry for the delay on this end, anyway hopefully these chapters sent in tandem will help out some.

CH.7: Peak of time

Astrid's emotions were all over the place as she spun the wheel of her aunt's car. She should've never taken Ruffnut to the museum, never gone over to Hiccup's, it was all like some horrible nightmare. Her tears were blinding her and she nearly crashed on her way to the cliff. The town wasn't too big in itself so getting to the cliff was quite easy. She couldn't lose Ruffnut…not when she was the only person left in her life that hadn't been disgusted by her coming out, well aside from her Aunt.

"I'll never forgive myself if she jumps," she softly, her own voice foreign to her as she hadn't really been down this road before in her life. For the most part she had kept it together…but now with it all falling apart she just wanted to pull over and cry her heart out.

Spotting the cliff up ahead she found some parking and keeping the engine running she leaped out with an adrenaline burst. Her legs carried her half way until she fell onto her knees; her breath had nearly left her as she saw Ruffnut looking out at the ocean. The Viking was rather quiet and hadn't even noticed her.

"All it takes is one step…and I'll be back with him. It is so easy…and yet…I find myself unable to do it. All my life it has been one reckless decision after another, so, why don't I do it?" Ruffnut had her fists at her side and tears streamed freely out of her eyes. Her body trembled as this was the one thing she wanted…and she couldn't do it.

"Ruffnut…" Astrid placed her hands on her knees and thought of something to say, some motion to pull her back to her. Had she screwed up and it was too late?

"Hey Astrid…glad you could make it. I figured you could help me out here." She finally looked over her shoulder at the beautiful girl who had freed her.

"Yes Ruffnut…I'll do anything," Astrid got up and as she walked slowly towards her she saw the girl smile sadly at her.

"Could you help push me over the edge?" Ruffnut saw her look and laughed. "Oh c'mon, it isn't that hard, Tuffnut used to do it to me all the time. Once I'm in the Ocean I figure I will freeze as I did…then I will be back in my own time-."

"It doesn't work like that…you'll die!" Astrid yelled. Didn't she understand this? That height of a fall would kill the person if not have them drown upon impact. She didn't even know if Vikings could swim.

"Everyone I know and care about is dead…it would be no different. All I have done since being brought back is ruin your life…typical me. All I ever did was mess things up and get in trouble, and what did it get me…nothing but loneliness. Do you know no one ever told me they loved me? My parents were away so much all it came down to was me and Tuffnut against the world…now I don't even have him. I don't belong here…no one wants me-."

Ruffnut stopped then as she felt arms wrapped around her. Her breath was caught in her throat and all she heard was sobbing. She was confused and yet she did not immediately rush to rid herself of this warmth…or was that the tears soaking through her shirt?

"How can you be so selfish? How can you throw your life away thinking you were ruining mine? Before you came into my life things were stuck, I never even considered my sexual orientation and now that I know…I have finally got to know my Aunt better and know my father will never change his ways. You say you don't belong…I say you are wrong. And if you still wish to throw yourself off…go ahead…but you will be taking me with you."

Ruffnut remained quiet but a small smile replaced her sad one. "You would really do that wouldn't you?" She looked over her shoulder at her.

Astrid lifted her head and nearly melted into her eyes. "Of course I would stupid, I love you." She leaned in and gave her a long kiss. The two stood like that for a bit, neither wanting to move…that is until the sirens came.

Ruffnut was the one to break the kiss and heaved a sigh. "They are coming for me…aren't they?"

"Yeah…but I'm sure you can explain you were off your meds or something," Astrid laughed lightly, but saw Ruffnut was looking away. "Oh c'mon I was joking-."

"That is not it…I have to go." Ruffnut made a move but found Astrid's hand in hers.

"You are not jumping off that cliff…didn't you hear me?" Astrid stared hard but found Ruffnut's body against hers.

"Thank you for everything Astrid. I will never forget it…maybe when I find out where I truly belong, I will come and find you. I love you too…goodbye." Ruffnut let go and raced off…not at the cliff though but down a side street vanishing just as the cop cars came around.

Astrid stood there unsure what to do…she just looked off in the direction she came then looked as the cops came. "She jumped officers…there was nothing I could do to stop her."

"We were too late…are you alright?" The officer asked.

"Yeah…I think I'll be just fine." Astrid saw Hiccup and walked to her car finding him kicking at a loose pebble. "Get in…I'll give you a lift home."

"Thanks…you're not mad?" He asked as he climbed in.

"Oh I am plenty mad, but, I believe you can work yourself back into my good graces." Astrid began to back out and wondered where Ruffnut had gone off to. Leading the car out she felt the day's events weigh heavily on her.

* * *

College Semester was just beginning and Astrid was walking with her books clutched to her chest as she was making her way to her first class. The campus was huge and sprawling and she had already got lost a few times already. Her hair was a little longer and her outfit consisted of a blouse over a checkered skirt. She had decided to attend an all-girl school instead of following Hiccup to the school they had planned attending together.

Her father and she were still not in contact, which was fine by her, and her Aunt had left for Washington D.C. leaving her to look after the house. She had got a job working in a coffee shop and her scholarships helped pay for her classes. She hadn't heard or seen Ruffnut since that day and not a day went by without her being in her thoughts.

Bumping into someone she fell onto her butt and her books scattered. "You have got to be kidding me…now I'm going to be late for sure."

"They are just books, pick them up and you'll be fine." The voice said with a touch of irritation.

Astrid then and only then looked up to see those beautiful eyes of the girl she had lost. Her hair was a shorter blond then when she last saw her and she wore a tank top over blue jeans. That mischievous smirk she wore was there as she recognized her.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid threw herself at the girl without thinking and landed on top of her smothering her with kisses. "Where have you been?"

"Easy there Juliet…I just had to take some time for myself is all." Ruffnut allowed the kisses and rolled them over so she was on top.

"I was so worried about you," Astrid kissed her again and held her close. The feeling of being late left her as she was back in the arms of the one she loved.

"Relax; I never intended to be gone forever. I went to your aunt and she helped me with some education, getting me prepared for this and all. Turns out books can be more useful then hitting people with."

"Wait…you're a student here?" Astrid sat up on her elbows and saw Ruffnut relax as she sat on her.

"Yep, and I believe we both will be late if we don't get our butts into motion." Ruffnut gave her a playful kiss before getting to her feet and helping collect the books.

Astrid noticed she had a female studies book just like her. A small smile graced her lips as she held her book to her chest and leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I am keeping my eyes on you…just in case you decide to slip away from me again."

"Alright…but maybe you can keep an eye on me from behind. This is gonna be fun, no more forbidden love, all out free love." She began to sway her hips and looked on ahead at her future which looked sunnier then when she had been frozen.

Astrid smiled watching her butt closely…but was more invested in the girl who the butt belonged to. The summer had definitely been a wild one at that, but, now that school began she finally knew where she belonged…with her Viking Girlfriend.

**Authors note: **I would've split this up to have the finale in another chapter, but figured I had taken enough time with the last chapter and this one so put it all into one. I hope you have enjoyed this tale of forbidden love and thank all those committed to see it through to the end.


End file.
